


Bring Him Home

by Mia_Vaan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, HERE HAVE A FIC, Happy Ending, Lucifer's angel siblings, Post-Season 4, Spoilers for Season 4, the last episode broke me you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4!Lucifer's siblings conspire to give him exactly what he deserves.





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer. 
> 
> Seriously, in case you missed the warning, HERE THERE BE SPOILERS! 
> 
> The ending for season 4 left me heartbroken (seriously, first Endgame and now this??), so I wrote this to make me feel better. They'd better hurry it up with season 5...

After everything Chloe had seen, finding an Angel standing in her apartment should have been a regular Tuesday. But it was the middle of the night, the door was lock, and she’d awoken in a daze after crying herself to sleep.

She yelped and leapt to her feet, and the Angel looked just as startled.

“Sorry! I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” She looked young – but when it came to Angels, age was relative – with mousy brown hair and big blue eyes. She was dressed in what Chloe assumed was the Angel equivalent of comfy jeans and a sweater, though the sweater looked like it was made from a cloud.

There was a good chance it probably was.

And then there were the wings; they were light blue to match her eyes. Chloe didn’t think feathers came in that colour, but she was an Angel, so anything was possible.

When the shock wore off, Chloe was hit with an overwhelming wave of sadness. An Angel was visiting her, but not the Angel she wanted. The tears from earlier came back.

It had been weeks since he’d left. She’d gotten over it before, when he’d disappeared and then returned with a wife… But back then some part of her had hoped he’d return. This time, there was a certainty she’d never felt before.

Lucifer wasn’t coming back.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and led her back to the couch, and she collapsed onto it. The Angel, her wings gone, sat next to her.

“I’m Cassiel, the Angel of Tears,” she introduced herself. “My twin brother, Castiel, is more well known, but… Look, I’m not good with talking to humans. I don’t interfere; I just watch over those who feel deep sadness. I thought I should make myself known to you because… Well, you _know_.”

Chloe nodded. “I want him back. I know why he left, but… I want him back… If your _Father_ had any heart or compassion, He’d give Lucifer back to me!”

Maybe she was being selfish, but she’d spent her whole life putting everyone else’s needs before her own. Couldn’t she think about her own happiness for once? Couldn’t Lucifer or God find a way to keep the demons in Hell without a King…?

She collapsed against the couch, burying her face into the pillows. Cassiel placed a hand on her shoulder, and it stayed there until Chloe cried herself to sleep once more.

\---

Cassiel remained even after Chloe fell asleep. She knew it wouldn’t be long before her sister arrived.

With a flap of her baby pink wings, Haniel, the Angel of Love, appeared in the room. She took one look at the heartbroken woman sleeping on the couch, and her face filled with resolve.

“We’re fixing this. _Now_.”

\---

Her first stop was visiting the twin sisters, Jophiel and Tzaphqiel; the Angels of Wisdom and Knowledge respectively. They were where they always were; in the Silver City’s great library, their brown wings carrying them both up to the highest shelves.

Haniel waited patiently for them to finish. They read through the book they had found, conversed with one another, before they gave their answer.

“The prophecy no longer matters,” said Jophiel. “The evil was only temporary, and thanks to our brother, that evil is in Hell where it belongs.”

“The evil was the demons, not him,” said Tzaphqiel.

There was no danger of Armageddon. Haniel nodded before flying off to track down another pair of twins vital to her plan. But this was going to be the hardest part.

\---

“You can’t lie to me, Raguel,” said Haniel. “You’re bored up here. Think of how many souls can be redeemed and brought up to Heaven if you were the one in charge of Hell.”

Raguel, the Angel of Justice, didn’t look thrilled by the proposition. But he was listening. His twin sister, Zadkiel, the Angel of Mercy, was sat by his side, and she looked more hopeful. Both were blonde-haired with wings to match.

“You really think Lucifer has changed?” he asked carefully.

Haniel nodded. “I’ve been watching him. An Angel falling in love, and him of all Angels? How could I _not_ watch? He needs her, and she needs him, but if he leaves Hell then the demons will rise up again. Raguel, you’re the only one among us whose job would come in handy when running Hell. And you’re strong enough to control the demons.”

He thought about it some more. “I need to see for myself.” And he disappeared.

“I will help him,” said Zadkiel. “If he chooses to accept. There are many souls in Hell I’m sure deserve forgiveness.”

Raguel was back, and his expression had shifted to one of determination.

“Never thought I’d see the day where the Devil is redeemed,” he said. “He doesn’t deserve Hell anymore.”

“Then he deserves to be free of the burden,” Zadkiel agreed.

Haniel grinned. Her plan was coming together.

\---

“Now remember, Rae-Rae. Keep him talking.”

Azrael, as the Angel of Death, was the only Angel who Lucifer would welcome for a visit, and the only one with a good reason to do so. She nodded. “I know. I’m so glad you got me to help out. I want him to be happy.”

Haniel waited outside of Lucifer’s reach so he wouldn’t sense her. She saw Lucifer patrolling the hallways of Hell before being approached by Azrael, and they began talking. He’d taken the bait.

She waited until he was fully distracted by the conversation before striking.

Quick as a flash she flew in and grabbed Lucifer. Before he could complain or shake her off, she used her powers to transport them to Earth, by fixing on the location of the woman Lucifer loved.

They appeared outside of Chloe Decker’s apartment.

Lucifer looked around, startled, before realizing where he was. And when he did, he turned on Haniel in anger. “What on Earth are you doing, Hannie?!”

“My _job_ ,” she told him. “You love Chloe, and Chloe loves you. So, get in there and be happy with her before I slap you around for being an idiot.”

“But Hell… The prophecy…”

“All taken care of,” she explained. “I got the bookworm twins to look up the prophecy, and they said it’s been fulfilled; the demons were the evil it spoke of, they were released, and you sent them back down again. Problem solved. And just to make sure it didn’t happen again, Raguel’s taking over your duties as King of Hell. Zadkiel offered to help him.”

“Raguel?” He looked confused. “Why on Earth would he do that?”

“For one, he was bored in the Silver City,” she continued. “But he also took a look at you, and he said that you didn’t deserve Hell anymore. And I think he would know, since it’s, you know, part of his job.”

Lucifer could only stare at her. “You all… _helped_ me?”

“Contrary to what Amenadiel probably told you, not all of us hate you anymore, Luci,” she said. “Except Michael, but…well, he’s Michael.”

“Michael will always be a bastard.”

They shared a laugh.

“This wasn’t just me doing my job, Luci,” said Haniel. “I want to see you happy after so long. You deserve it.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Haniel. I won’t forget this.”

“Now get in there, because I was serious. I _will_ slap you.”

“I’m going.” He turned and walked up to Chloe’s front door.

\---

The front door opened, but Chloe didn’t look up. It was probably Ella. She’d offered to move in to help pay the rent, since Maze wasn’t living there anymore…

“Any fresh cases, Detective? I’m dying for a juicy murder.”

Chloe froze. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her…

But when she leapt to her feet and turned around, there he was. For real.

“You…you came back?”

“Yes, turns out I underestimated my siblings. They’re a bunch of conspiring little-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish. Chloe rushed up to meet him, her lips smashing into his, and Lucifer could do nothing but kiss her back.

He was home.


End file.
